


Smaller Than That Which You Are

by ColorlessPalette



Category: Satellite City (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Making Up, One-Sided Attraction, Sapphic September, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessPalette/pseuds/ColorlessPalette
Summary: "I just thought you were better than this," Hyzenthlay muttered."I suggest you lower your expectations."





	Smaller Than That Which You Are

**Author's Note:**

> "Just get this over with" prompt.

“Just get it over with.” 

Lucy’s ears perked up, as her hollow eyes peered down to the fuzzy shape below her. Hyzenthlay stood, ears crooked downwards above her eyes, tentatively rocking about with creeping anxiety. To the larger Kivouakian, she had the likeliness of an outlaw on death row. 

“What you talkin ‘bout, Lil’ Dove?” Lucy’s words echoed through the dimly lit room, weight of her cockney accent lifting with the flame breath of the candles. 

“You’re gonna bite my face off!” Hyzenthlay exclaimed, swishing her tail. “Or... lop of my head. I don’t care what you do, just get on with it!” 

Lucy said nothing, only inched closer to the squirrel. 

“This is a cruel game you play, Ms. Lacemaker,” she said, voice dying down. “I’d rather look my demise in the face than let it have the upper hand.” 

Hyzenthlay was surprised when a pair of soft lips pressed to her nose rather quickly, sharp teeth concealed within as Lucy Lacemaker kissed her. 

“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,” Lucy declared as she pulled back, her pupils rolled like marbles in the sockets of her head. “And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.” 

As Hyzenthlay stood conflicted, Lucy simply added, “Good ol’ Shakespeare,” before scurrying away. 

Hyzenthlay pressed a paw to her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised at the lack of Satellite City pics on this sight, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Check out Sam Fennah on YouTube! He's to thank for this amazing web series.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr9j_dJok0QhWNcLOM1uayg


End file.
